


You Know the Way to My Heart

by apliddell



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, John Watson POV, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is an angel (Sherlock thinks so, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know the Way to My Heart

“Get that, John,” you nudged me with your socked foot. 

I shoved your foot away, “Get off, bossy.”

Your phone buzzed again, and you made a sound like a hungry puppy, “Joooohn, it could be important.” 

I glared at you over the top of my newspaper, “Then you get it.”

You nudged harder, “Come on, John.” You tapped the back of my paper with your toe, “I can do this all day.”

I shoved your foot away again, “Since when does being a horrible brat get you what you want?” 

You threw me your best smile, and I smiled back in spite of myself, “Almost always. You like horrible brats. This one, anyway.” You lowered your voice to a confidential whisper, “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.” 

A little giggle escaped me, and you positively beamed, “Fine.” I folded my newspaper, “Where’s your phone?”

“Coat pocket,” you sang. 

“The things I do for you,” I got up and dug your phone out of your coat pocket, then tossed it to you. 

You caught it and pressed your hand to your heart, “You shall have a very special place in my memoirs, John, I assure you.”

“You know the way to my heart, Sherlock.” A folded bit of paper had fallen out of your pocket when I dug out your phone, and I stooped to pick it up. I nearly tucked it back into your pocket unread, but I spotted my name through the back of the sheet. So of course I unfolded it. 

27\. John’s delicate, gentle, dexterous hands (something poetic in the juxtaposition of the lethal potential of his hands and how utterly soft they are on me)(never say this to J!!)(find out about hand cream)(no fragrance/flavour does not rule out the possibility)

27 a. John’s scrupulously clean and short fingernails! (obvious reasons)

Your rather impatient voice brought me out of my little reverie, “John? What are you doing? What are you looking at?”

I held up the bit of paper, grinning like a fool, “Are you making a list of things you like about me?” 

“No!” I think you were trying for outrage, but it came out as sort of a squeak.

I burst out laughing, “Can I see the rest of it?”

You actually blushed, “No! Put that back! It’s none of your business!” 

I folded the paper back up and put it back in your pocket, “I’m sorry Sherlock. I wasn’t laughing at you.” I came back to the sofa, and you grudgingly drew your feet up to make room for me. I stroked the top of your foot, “Maybe I’ll make a list, too.”

“Really?” 

I reached for your hand, and you took mine, and let me draw you into a hug, “Mmhm, I think so. Would you like that?” 

You lifted my hand and put it in my hair, so I’d pet you, “What would be on the list?”

“Loads of things,” I wound one of your curls round my finger. 

“Such as?”

“Hmm. Number one, Sherlock is affectionate. You’re always hugging and kissing me and telling me how marvellous I am, even though we both know I’m actually kind of an arsehole.” 

“Mmm,” you lifted your head to kiss me. “I like arseholes. I even like kissing them.”

I laughed, “Believe me, love. I’d noticed.”


End file.
